Change
by duckie lover 151
Summary: James spent all those years getting rejected by Lily. He thought it would be romantic when she finally accepted his offer. It might've been... if only his best friends hadn't been eavesdropping.


**Random thought that popped into my head about... 45 seconds ago. ****I guess it could count as a drabble. **

"Come on, Lils. Give me a chance, okay?" James Potter practically pleaded with Lily Evans. "I can change."

Lily rolled her eyes and continued with her work. She couldn't help but admit that she had begun to feel quite an attraction to James Potter. Being Head Boy and Head Girl they spent much more time together than she would have preferred. In the beginning anyway.

But, even with her newly acquired feelings, she loathed that last sentence.

"You can change?" she snapped rather coldly.

James didn't understand why she was so angry. He'd expected annoyed at the most. He'd been on his best behavior today, making sure he did nothing to make her upset with him. He'd been looking forward to tonight.

"Yes," he said a bit desperately. He was resisting giving her a cocky smile and telling her it was just one of his many talents. "Just tell me what's bothering you. Tell me what you want. I'll give it my best shot." _PLEASE!_ he asked with his eyes. That's what he hoped she interpreted it as anyway.

Lily stood up in an angry huff. She whirled around so that she could glare at him properly.

"James Potter," she started out threateningly. "Would you mind telling me what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

James was stunned at her words. She never swore at him. Not even when he was hexing Snape to oblivion. She had always been above that. "What-" he started to ask, but she cut him off.

"What makes you think that changing anything would make me love you?"

He sighed overdramatically, jokingly. "Well, Lily, since you've spent the last six years telling me exactly why you hate me so much, in extreme detail I might add, I've gotten the strangest feeling that you don't like me very much."

Was it just him, or was she trying to suppress a smile? Amazing yet again. She never laughed at his jokes.

A peculiar thought ran through Lily Evan's mind at that time. _Oh, what the hell? Why not?_

She gave him a true, loving look. James was more taken aback than when she'd sworn at him. He was speechless. And James Potter was never speechless.

"James Potter, why do you think you have to change? I'm just about fed up listening to people telling their crush that they'll change. If you truly love me, why should you have to change? Maybe you are loved back in exactly the same way. Haven't you ever thought of that?"

He couldn't even manage an 'Uhh...'

"James Potter, despite popular belief, true love is not built off of sacrifices."

They stood very close actually. She took one of his hands in both of hers, and started lighting banging her head on his shoulder in exasperation. He may not have caught on yet because of the shock, but Lily Evans had just accepted.

This wasn't missed however, by the three eavesdropping students up by the boy's dormitory. It's a wonder how their screams didn't wake up all of Gryffindor.

"Good Lord!" shouted Peter. "Incredible!"

"It can't be!" shouted Remus.

"Has Miss Lily Evans just... just... said _YES?"_ Sirius pretended to faint, so it was a good thing Remus was standing behind him and remembered to catch him. From his 'fainted' state he said, "Moony, my friend?"

"Yes, Padfoot?"

"Please tell me we aren't trapped in one of Prongs's dreams again."

"I don't think so." Sirius got back up.

"But, then there's only one explanation!" piped up Peter.

All three of them looked at each other, then Remus asked a bit tentatively, "Lily, you haven't been hitting the Firewhiskey again, have you?"

Everyone laughed, even Lily. She would get used to them, over time.

Somehow, they didn't seem so bad anymore...

Maybe it was her heart talking.

**Mindless and pointless, but I really like it actually. Review! **

**I just couldn't resist adding the Marauders in there. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Ugh... do you see that cheesy ending. X) _Revised, 11/19/12_**


End file.
